


Just Listen

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implies Miscarriage, M/M, Mpreg, Sad with a Happy Ending, implied bottom dean winchester, implied top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean wants to talk to Sam about something important. Sam doesn't want to listen at first but finally does.*Trigger Warning*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Just Listen

Dean had been keeping something from Sam since he came back from the Cage and got his soul back. The older man knew he needed to talk to him about it. But Sam was already so upset about him living with Lisa. He bit his lip nervously as he watched Sam walk out of the bathroom.

“Sam. We need to talk.”

“No, we don't. While I was in the cage you lived with Lisa and left hunting. Something you never did for me. You obviously cared more about her and Ben more than you ever did me.” He snapped.

“If you would listen for once in your life. You would know that I left hunting for our baby. When you jumped into that damn Cage I was pregnant and didn't know it.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn't figure out I was pregnant until I felt her moving. I was scared and alone. I knew Lisa would understand since she was a single mom, so I went to her. She and Ben both agreed that I could stay there even after the baby was born. I had just found that we're having a girl and that I was five months along. I was going to name her after you.”

“What happened?” Sam asked softly.

Dean tried to hold back his tears but failed miserably. “A week later I woke up in the worst pain of my life. There was so much blood and Lisa took me to hospital. They told me that I was miscarrying and there was nothing they could do to stop it.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held him closely. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you and that I was so upset at you. I should have known something was wrong.” He said softly.

The older man curled himself around his brother and cried softly. “I just wanted you there with me so badly. I didn't know how to deal with losing you and Samantha at the same time.”

“What can I do to make it better for you?” He asked gently.

Dean bit his lip softly and looked at his brother. “I want us to work on our relationship and I want us to leave hunting. I want us to have a home and family someday. But we have to work on us before we try to have another baby.”

Sam smiled softly. “I agree with all of that. I think working on us a couple is a great start.”

“I'm going to go on birth control. Because we aren't ready for a baby yet.

“I understand and agree that birth control is the best option for us.” He said with a soft smile. Sam gently cupped his brother's face and kissed him softly. The younger man smiled when he felt Dean kissing him back. “I love you so much, Dee.”

Dean smiled back. “I love you too, Sammy.”

*****

A year and a half later.

Sam and Dean had been doing amazing together. They left hunting, got married, and brought a house close to Bobby. Dean was sitting in the bathroom on the edge of the tube holding a very positive pregnancy test. They had been trying for almost six months and nothing was happening for them. Dean was about to give up when he started to feel sick.

He got up and walked into the living-room holding the test tightly. “Sammy.” Dean chocked out.

The younger man looked up at his husband worried. “Baby. What's wrong?” Sam asked as he stood up and walked over to the older man.

Dean handed Sam the test with tears in his eyes. The younger man looked down at the test and back up to his husband.

“Holy fuck. Dee, you're pregnant.”

Dean nodded his head gently and smiled. Sam gently placed his hands on Dean's still flat belly. The older man watched Sam talk softly to his belly with tears in his eyes. Dean was so happy that they were finally having a baby together.

*****

Eight months later Sam and Dean had a beautiful baby girl named Abigail Luna Winchester. She had Sam's dark brown hair, nose, and eye shape. She had Dean's mouth, chin, and freckles crossed her face. Her eyes were blue but the two-man just knew that she would have Dean's green eyes.

“She's beautiful, Sammy.” Dean looked down at their daughter with tears in his eyes.

“She's perfect. Thank you for giving me this Dee.” Sam gently sat on the bed next to his husband.

“You're welcome and thank you also.”

The younger man kissed the top of Dean's head and smiled softly. He gently took their daughter into his arms. “Try and sleep. I've got Abigail. I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you too.” He said softly as he fell asleep.

Sam sat there and held their baby girl in awe. He couldn't believe that they had home and family finally. The younger man had never been happier then he was right now in his life.


End file.
